The use of devices in toilets that supply a product, for example a disinfectant, to the interior of a toilet bowl whenever the toilet is flushed is common practice. These devices are aimed at ensuring that the toilet bowl is always as clean as possible. Other types of substances which are normally used with these devices are soaps, perfumes, anti-lime, bleach, etc.
These devices are usually arranged on the upper rim of the toilet bowl, such that the product remains in the interior of the bowl, which comes into contact with the water when it is flushed.
A drawback of these traditional devices is that it is not possible to control the quantity of product supplied to the interior of the toilet bowl, since it does not comprise any dosage control system.
Additionally, these traditional devices cannot guarantee the prevention of product leaks when water is not discharged into the interior of the toilet bowl.
Therefore, the need for a device that makes it possible to supply a predetermined quantity of product to the interior of the toilet bowl to ensure that it is adequately cleaned and also to prevent accidental leaks when water is not discharged into the interior of the toilet bowl.